Don't Give Up
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: My take on what might happen after Chapter 8 of Volume 10 if you haven't played the episode yet don't read this I wouldn't want to spoil it for you! hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys oh my god! The On demand episode was AMAZING, I'm still fangirling even though I played it last night, this story contains spoilers so if your an now-airing player please dont read this I don't want to spoil it for you, here's what I think may happen after Chapter 8 of Volume 10! I hope you like it! :D**

You are now Natara Williams

You stumble out the precinct break room, after your short but restless nap. With your hunderdth cup of coffee in your hand, you walk back over to your desk with scattered with papers, maps and a list of suspects. You notice Blaise making her way over to you with a saddened and look of pity across her face.

**Blaise:**"Natara, please tell me you didn't sleep in the break room again?"

**Natara:**"I might have..."

Blaise lets out a deep sigh and shakes her head.

**Blaise:**"Natara this is getting ridiculous! You haven't left the precinct in three days! Go home and get some rest!"

**Natara:**"I'll rest when I have a lead on Mal's whereabouts!"

Blaise looks you in the eye as you stand by your desk, she takes the cup of coffee from your hands.

**Blaise:**"Natara go home, your not going to be any use in this investigation if you can barely keep your eyes open, go get some sleep."

**Natara:**"Blaise I'm fine!"

**Blaise:**"No your not... look at you, your eyes are bloodshot and your skin is pale, when was the last time you ate?"

**Natara:**"I don't know.. Blaise please just let me work!"

You feel the anger boiling inside you, you just what to be left alone to work on finding Mal, why can't anyone understand that?!

**Blaise:**"Natara go home."

**Natara:**"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Your sudden outburst shocks Blaise and the whole precinct grows instantly quiet as all eyes fall on you, you take a deep breath as you look around at the eyes that stare at you. Then you turn on your heels and walk out the precinct and sit on the stone steps trying to collect yourself.

You hear footsteps behind you but don't bother to look as Blaise sits beside you.

**Blaise:**"Natara I know your stressed but this is not helping, you need your sleep. I swear we'll find the bastards the took Mal and when we do I know he'll be fine, it's Mal afterall he can take care of himself we both know that."

You smile weakly at Blaise, but it quickly disappears again as you look up to the sky as you fight back tears.

**Natara:**"I just want him back Blaise, after everything that's happened I just-"

**Blaise:**"Wait...hold up a second, after everything thats happened? Did you guys..are you...are you together?!"

You say nothing but it's written across your face and Blaise smiles.

**Blaise:**"Finally! It took long enough!"

**Natara:**"Wait you knew we would-"

**Blaise:**"We all did! We even had a poll running on how long it would take...that reminds me Kai owes me 20 bucks, anyway the point is that you need your rest so go home and sleep, I promise if we get any information on Mal, you'll be the first person I'll call!"

You think over Blaise's advice then nod slowly.

**Natara:**"Your right.. "

Later while you try to sleep in your bed, your surrounded by thoughts of Mal, as his voice swims around inside your head it's almost as if he's right next to you.

_Natara, don't give up...we can get though anything... even this._

_Keep going...your the strongest person I know and that's one of the reasons I love you...we'll be together soon I promise because nothing on this earth can keep me away from you._

He feels so close, like you could reach out a grab him and finally feel his strong arms wrap aroud you again, but as you try to reach out you feel nothing but cold emptiness of the air.

You jerk awake from suffocating nightmare and sit up in your bed panting, you can still hear Mal's voice like a distant whisper in your ear.

_Natara, don't give up...Keep going...I love you._

You take a deep breath, then jump out of your bed and walk over to your bag in the living room. You pull out the case files on Mal's kidnapping and stread them across your coffee table and sit staring down at the papers, you close your eyes for a second to focus yourself and as you do, you let out a breathless whisper.

**Natara:**"I'm won't give up...I'll do it for you Mal...I'm not giving up."

**I don't know whether to continue this or not I might and kinda want to but I'm not sure (But I think I may have an idea of who kidnapped Mal in the game, who do you think it was?), please review and tell what you think! Hoped you liked it! Jade x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thankyou for all your reviews I didn't expect so many so thanks a million really grateful Thank you to: Anonymizz34, mozzi-girl, Sixteen Vanilla Beans, NiekaWow, Katlana Child, Maltara101, maltararox21 and Necronom Hezberek Mortix you guys are awesome thankyou so much! Here's chapter 2 I hope you like it!**

You are now Natara Williams

You sit anxiously tapping your foot as you sit in the crime lab waiting for Kai.

**Natara:**"Kai have you finished processing those fingerprints yet?"

**Kai:**"Yes."

**Natara:**"And?"

Kai's face falls.

**Kai:**"I'm sorry Natara, but the they were untraceable I came up nothing in the system."

**Natara:**"Right okay, was there nothing to help with the investigation in Mal's apartment building?"

**Kai:**"There could have been, but anything they could have provided any evidence or been useful was destroyed in the blast and there's nothing salvageable from the wreckage of the building."

You huff in frustration.

**Natara:**"You have got to be kidding me?! So that's it we're at a dead end?!"

Kai's face suddenly lights up as he bounces over to his computer.

**Kai:**"Actually no, witness statements taken from the tenants of Mal's apartment building all reported seeing a strange man hanging around the building on the day of the explosion, who's description matches none other than Carlito Flores."

At the sound of his name you shoot your head up at and look at Kai hopefully.

**Natara:**"Carlito Flores?!"

**Kai:**"Yep, Blaise put out APB on him last night and about ten minutes ago, I got a report come in that he's been spotted around the west San Francisco area at an all night diner at about 6:00am this morning!"

You jump up from your chair and grab your car keys.

**Natara:**"Okay I'll grab Blaise and we'll head over there now!"

**Kai:**"Thing is Anders sent Blaise and Redbird on another case about an hour ago, but errm I'm available if you want me to tag along?"

You stare at Kai while thinking it over then walk out the crime lab.

**Natara:**"Come on then.."

**Kai:**"Yay!"

You stop in your tracks and turn to face Kai.

**Natara:**"But you have to promise you won't speak unless it's to say something useful or important, understand?"

**Kai:**"I'll do by best."

Kai salutes at you and smiles, you roll your eyes and walk out to your car with Kai followng behind. A little while later...you sit in your car with Kai as he sits going over his notes.

**Natara:**"Are you sure this the place?"

**Kai:**"Positive, the place is owned by a guy named Sammy Jones, he should be in there now."

**Natara:**"Okay lets go question him."

You both step out of the car and make your way over to the diner, you walk in and the smell of pancakes and bacon instantly fills your nose, for some reason it reminds you of Mal but you quickly collect yourself as you walk over to the old man with a short grey beard that Kai puts out as Sammy Jones.

**Natara:**"Sammy Jones?"

**Sammy:**"Who wants to know?"

You flash him your badge and he turns to face you.

**Natara:**"I'm Special Agent Williams of the FBI and I need to ask you a few questions."

**Sammy:**"Regarding?"

You pull out a picture of Carlito Flores and show it to Sammy.

**Natara:**"Do you regonise this man?"

**Sammy:**"Maybe why?"

**Natara:**"Because he's a wanted criminal from a drug Cartel, a Prison esacpee and a prime suspect in a kidnapping investiagtion, so answer the question, have you seen him?"

**Sammy:**"Yeah I've seen him, he was in here about 6 this morning asking me questions."

**Natara:**"Like what?"

**Sammy:**"If I'd seen some guy he knows or something I don't know!"

**Natara:**"What guy, did he describe him?"

**Sammy:**"Old guys mid 50's, six foot two, grey hair and mustache."

**Natara:**"And have you seen a man that matches that description?"

**Sammy:**"I'll tell you the same thing I told him, alot of people come in here on a daily basis so if he did I wouldn't have noticed but after he showed me a picture and honestly say..no no I haven't."

You sigh then put the picture of Carlito away.

**Natara:**"Thank you for your time Mr Jones."

With that you walk out the diner and back to the car and grab your cell phone at start to dial. Just as the person other line answers, Kai jumps back into the passenger seat.

**Natara:**"Hi Joe? Yeah it's Natara I need you to put out a APB on Jacob Fallon...Yes...No...look stop asking questions and just do it!...Thank you!"

You put the phone down and look at Kai.

**Kai:**"Why are you putting a APB out on Mal's dad?"

**Natara:**"Mal told me that there's always been badblood between his and the Flores family and I'm thinking if Carlito took Mal he also wants Jacob too, that's who he was looking for in the diner this morning, which mean Jacob must be back in town, so he must have heard about Mal ad I figure if I find Jacob I'll be one step closer to finding Mal."

One hour later

And your back at the precinct going over your files on Mal's case at your desk, when you come across a picture of him attached to the file, you freeze and sit for what feels like hours just staring at his picture, into those deep blue eyes of his and his handsome smile on his face.

Your cell phone ringing pulls you out of your daze as you turn to put it up when you see the caller ID.

**Natara:**"What's up Kai?"

**Kai:**"I think we may have a lead on Mal's case!"

**Natara:**"I'm on my way!"

That's all you need to hear as you spring into action and run to your car and drive to the place Kai directs you too. When you finally arrive, you come to a wooded area with an empty rural runway that could hold a small plane, the area is already full of squad cars and taped around the area cutting it off to the public, Kais stood in the middle of the area collecting when he can find when he sees you, he shouts your name, waving for you to come over.

**Kai:**"Natara over here!"

You walk over to Kai and he stands whipping of his latex gloves, putting them into his lab coat pocket.

**Natara:**"Okay Kai what do we have?"

**Kai:**"Well we got a report from a couple walking their dog through the area and they said they found this right here on the ground."

Kai hands you an evidence bag and you look at it closely as your heart twists in your stomach from both hope and dread.

**Natara:**"It's Mal's watch..."

**Hope you liked this chapter please review, you guys are so nice with your reviews and I'm so grateful! more to come in Chapter 3. Jade x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys thank you for all your reviews. Really grateful you guys are so nice :D**

You are now Natara Williams

**Kai:**"Sorry Natara, the only fingerprints that came back from Mal's watch; were Mal's, he must have dropped it during the struggle when the kidnappers moved him from the van to another location, so once again, we've got nothing."

You sigh deeply while rubbing your temples to stop an oncoming headache then smile weakly at Kai.

**Natara:**"It's okay Kai, your trying your best and that's all you can do and I'm really grateful."

**Kai:**"I know this is probably a stupid question but how are you doing?"

**Natara:**"Not good Kai, not good at all...I mean with no evidence and no more leads to follow, I don't know how much longer I can take this."

You rest your head in your hands and Kai stands awkwardly then shifts closer towards you.

**Kai:**"Natara, you should know that Blaise told me everything about you and Mal, I mean I practically squealed like a girl when I heard Maltara happened and Blaise punched me in the arm to calm me down but my point is, I'm really happy for the both of you and I'm really sorry that things ended with Mal before they started."

You smile at Kai and to his surprise you pull him into a friendly hug then pull away.

**Kai:**"What was that for?"

**Natara:**"For being a good friend and once in a while Kai you actually manage to say something wise and sweet...but if anybody asks if this happened I'll deny it!"

You leave the crime lab and go back to your desk, once again going over the case files on Mal's kidnapping, after hours fly by, you hear your name being called.

**Jeremy:**"Natara over here!"

You jumped up from your desk and walk over to Jeremy stood by the interrogation room.

**Natara:**"What's up?"

**Jeremy:**"That APB you put out on Carlito Flores worked, Joe brought him in 5 minutes ago, he's in the interrogation room waiting to be questioned."

You walk over to the door and as your about to enter, Joe walks out.

**Joe:**"Hey Natara he's in there for you now, you sure you'll be okay going in on your own?"

**Natara:**"Yeah thanks Joe."

You notice Anders walk over to stand to watch with Joe and Jeremy as you interrogate Carlito Flores.

**Carlito:**"Natara Williams, you've got some nerve! What the hell do you want?! I'm afraid I'm out of family members for you and your pathetic partner to murder!"

**Natara:**"Nice to see you too Carlito."

You stand with your arms crossed and stare down at Carlito.

**Carlito:**"Just tell me why I'm here!"

**Natara:**"Well other than the endless criminal offences from your time in the drug cartel and the prision escape.. I need to ask you some questions."

**Carlito:**"About?"

You place your hands on the table and look down at Carltio, straight in the eyes.

**Natara:**"Five days ago, Mal Fallon was kidnapped and I think you had something to do with it!"

Carlito smirks and leans back in his chair.

**Carlito:**"Oh I was wondering where why that son-of-a-whore wasn't following you around like a puppy...but sadly I can say I had nothing do with it!"

**Natara:**"Really?!"

You whip out a picture of the diner you went to with Kai this morning and slap it on the table for Carlito to see.

**Natara:**"You recognise this place?"

Carlito looks at the picture then back at you.

**Carlito:**"Looks like every diner in the city, why?"

**Natara:**"You were spotted here at 6am this morning asking the owner if he had seen someone with a description that matches Jacob Fallon."

Carlito scoffs and rolls his eyes.

**Carlito:**"Huh That bastard? The last time I saw him he had run off to Vegas with my fiance Emse to run MY cartel!"

**Natara:**"Really? Well if your so sure that Jacob is still in Vegas then why were you looking for him in San Francisco?"

Carlito's eyes go wide and he grows quiet, you take the picture away and stand back from the table, once again crossing your arms.

**Natara:**"What's the matter Carltio, cat got your tougue? Tell me what exactly makes you think that Mal killed your father?"

**Carlito:**"I don't think, I know!"

**Natara:**"But did you actually see him kill your Father? Who told you it was him?"

Carlito sits back in his chair and looks down.

**Carlito:**"Emse."

**Natara:**"Exactly! The same woman that stole your drug cartel from right under your nose and the same woman that's working with the Father of the man you hate."

Carlito once again grows quiet.

**Natara:**"See here's what I think happened, you wanted revenge,so you thought if you kidnapped Mal, his father would come running to rescue his son, giving you the chance to kidnap Jacob too, resulting in you having both Fallon at a disadvanage so you could finally once and for all cause them the pain they supposively inflicted upon your family over the years."

**Carlito:**"Interesting theory Miss Williams but your missing a very important factor and that's evidence, as much as I would love to say that it was me, I didn't do anything!"

**Natara:**"Really?"

Carlito leans forward in his chair and glares at you.

**Carlito:**"Let me ask you something..how long did you say Mal had been gone?"

**Natara:**"Five days why?"

**Carlito:**"Because we both know that if this was my doing, your precious Mal who have already be dead by now, I wouldn't beat around the bush I'd give that bastard what's been coming to him for a long time,make him suffer as I watched the lights go out...and I'd enjoy every second of it!"

Your anger explodes and you snap, as you lunge at Carlito grabbing hold of him and slamming him against the wall of the interrogation room wall, Carlito smirks at you as you send a death glare right through him.

**Carlito:**"Hit a nerve did I Miss Williams?"

**Natara:**"Listen! You sick son-of-a-bitch, I know it was you and the second I find one scrap of evidence against you I'm going to rip you apart!"

Suddenly Joe and Jeremy burst in the interrogation room and try to pull you off Carlito.

**Joe:**"Natara let go of him!"

**Jeremy:**"Natara stand down now!"

They manage to pull you away and Joe takes Carlito back to a holding cell, you stand back panting and shaking with anger, when Anders storms in and shouts at you.

**Anders:**"Miss Williams my office NOW!"

You glance at Jeremy as you walk in to Anders office.

**Anders:**"What the hell is wrong with you Agent?!"

**Natara:**"You heard what he said in there!"

**Anders:**"Yes, he was trying to provoke you and clearly it worked!"

**Natara:**"Look I KNOW it was him, if you just give me a few more minutes with him-"

**Anders:**"You really think I'm going to let you back in there after this?! Miss Williams I thought you could be professional with this case but your making rookie mistakes, your too close to this case and it's making you reckless!"

**Natara:**"So what are you saying?"

**Anders:**"I'm taking you off the case!"

**Natara:**"You can't do that!"

**Anders:**"I can and I have, I'll put Corso and Redbird on the case and I don't want you anywhere near this precinct until this case is solved."

**Natara:**"I'm not going anywhere Anders! This is my case and I've been working it for five straight goddamn days I know I'm the only one that can find Mal!"

**Anders:**"Miss Williams I'm warning you, if you don't leave this precinct now with no more arguments I'll take this one step further and suspend you and if that doesn't work I'll have to result in taking your badge too, do you understand?!"

You stand quiet, glaring at Anders with pure hate then take a deep breath.

**Natara:**"Fine!"

You storm out his office and slam the door behind you and walk over to your desk, grab your car keys and jacket and you hear Kai and Blaise calling your name behind you but you storm out the precinct without looking back.

**Oh no Natara's been kicked off the case, but do we really think that just because Anders told her she can't continue looking for Mal that it's going to stop her? NO! :D More to come in chapter 4 please review! Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys thankyou to, mozzi-girl, Maltara101, SuperbowserX and Katlana Child Really grateful, here's chapter 4.**

You are now Natara Williams

_The next day..._and night has already fallen as you stand in the silence of your kitchen, fiddling with your box of mongolian beef, but as silly as it sounds; ever since Mal went missing, you can't seem to stomach chinese food, so throw the full box of food into the bin.

You walk into your living room and sit on couch, curling yourself up as you pull your knees up to your chest, to try and stop your heart from aching, your so tired and sleep deprived from the endless nights when you stayed up through the nights, working on Mal's case. Your body feels heavy and your eyes are sore and droopy as your breathing softens and heart race slows, you feel the exhaustion take over you as your eyelids slowly slide shut and you drift sleep.

_You feel the warmth of two arms wrap around you as you snuggle into the soft, comfort laid behind you, keeping you feel the warmth of breath tickle down your neck and you smile as you turn to see the person you've missed for what's felt like a lifetime as his charming smile lights up his handsome face, you hold him close and squeze tightly as his arms snake around your waist and you feel the soft touch of his skin against your making you tingle all over._

You hear a knock at the door and you jerk awake to find youself laid alone on your couch, as the morning sun streaming in throught the window, blinds you, you drag youself off your couch and open the door.

**Natara:**"Maria, what are you doing here?"

**Maria:**"Believe it or not; Anders called me... he wants me to talk some sense into you."

You huff and walk away from the door and sit back on your couch. Maria follows you into the living room after closing the door behind her.

**Natara:**"Look Maria, no disrespect but I've heard enough lectures, I don't need another!"

Maria takes a seat opposite you and looks deeply concerned.

**Maria:**"Natara, Anders told me everything...this is not like you, he said you could get yourself suspended if your not careful!"

You look at Maria and shrug.

**Natara:**"I don't care!"

Maria looks at you somewhat stunned by your reply.

**Maria:**"Natara..."

**Natara:**"I really don't! The only thing I care about is finding Mal, but it is so hard to deal with this, when someone you care about, gets taken away from you, you can't see them, touch them, speak to them,you don't know where they are or who there with, if there even still alive! So I'll do anything if it means I'll get him back! Surely you can understand that?"

Maria looks down at the floor, clearly thinking about the time her daughter was kidnapped by LiveWire and the lengths she was willing to go to, to save someone she loved, she then sighs deeply while nodding her head.

**Maria:**"Of course I understand, I also know that if the roles were reversed, Mal would do exactly the same to find you...so here."

She reaches for a empty paper pad and pen, writes something down then hands it to you.

**Natara:**"What's this?"

**Maria:**"_That _is the address to Jacob's safe house in the West part of town, now he doesn't go there alot and its not exactly a well kept secret but there may be the slightest chance you'll find Jacob there and it's better than nothing!"

You smile and hug Maria.

**Natara:**"Thank you Maria thank you so much!"

**Maria:**"Not a problem but if anyone asks how you found that place you didn't hear it from me!"

**Natara:**"Of course."

Maria smiles and walks out your apartment, letting herself out. You sit back on your couch for a second looking at the address and decide that you'll go there tonight when the streets are quiet and if your lucky this might be the biggest lead to finding Mal.

**Sorry it's short but I still hope you liked it, please review, the next chapter will probably be the last chapter so I'll post it soon! I'm going to sleep now because I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open Night! LOL :D Jade xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, really grateful, here's the last chapter Enjoy ! :D**

You are now Natara Williams

It's dark and it's quiet, you manage to make your way into the safe house that Maria told you about. You walk around carefully looking round the room for anything that could help you find Mal. You look through the drawers of an old desk, but find nothing.

Suddenly you hear a click and feel a precence behind you, you swiftly turn around to see an man with grey hair, mid 50's, as he stands there with a gun trained on you.

**Jacob:**"Who the hell are you and who sent you here?!"

You remain speechless and look at the man for a second then finally, you realise who he is.

**Natara:**"Jacob Fallon?"

**Jacob:**"Who wants to know?"

**Natara:**"It is you isn't it?"

Jacob points the gun at your head and glares at you.

**Jacob:**"I'm asking the questions, who sent you?"

**Natara:**"No one."

**Jacob:**"Then why are you here?"

You take a deep breath.

**Natara:**"I'm looking for Mal, I don't know if you know but he's missing."

Jacob doesn't react, he doesn't seem fazed by this information about his son at all and that's when it all falls into place and you realise the truth.

**Natara:**"Wait a minute, you knew didn't you? Because your the one the took him?!"

Jacob says nothing, but you can see that it's written across his face.

**Natara:**"You knew Carlito was back in town because he wants revenge, he wants Mal dead so you staged the kidnapping to keep Mal safe so that Carlito couldn't find him!"

Jacob lowers his gun and smirks at you.

**Jacob:**"Your a smart little lady aren't you, tell me whats your name?"

**Natara:**"Natara Williams."

Jacob smiles at you and takes a step forward.

**Jacob:**"Your Mal's Natara aren't you?"

You can't help but blush, you've been called many things in your life, but _Mal's Natara _ brings back memories from the night Mal was taken and you can't help but smile.

**Natara:**"Yeah I suppose I am, is Mal okay?"

**Jacob:**"He's safe for now, I made sure of that..."

**Natara:**"Can I see him please?"

**Jacob:**"I don't know.."

**Natara:**"Please, I need to see him.."

Jacob takes a second to think it through then turns back to look at you.

**Jacob:**"Fine, but you leave all traceable devices here and tell no one of your whereabouts, understand?"

You nod and follow Jacob to a car, parked in the ally and after a few minutes of a silence, you turn to Jacob.

**Natara:**"How's Mal been these passed few days?"

**Jacob:**"Angry and frustrated mostly, he couldn't understand that I was just doing this to protect him, he wanted to kill me for taking him away from his life...away from you. He talks about you all the time you know?"

**Natara:**"Really?"

**Jacob:**"Yep, nonestop I feel like I already know you...what exactly's the deal; with you and Mal?"

**Natara:**"Long story.."

After the car journey, you arrive a small rural runway with a small aircraft, you look at Jacob confused.

**Jacob:**"What? I told you I needed to keep Mal safe and that means keeping him as far away as possible from the person trying to harm him, now come on."

You say nothing and follow Jacob and board the plane, after about 2 hours of flying you finally in an abandoned field, Jacob jumps out and motions for you to follow him and you do as you walk through some deep, dark, thick woodlands.

**Natara:**"There's just one thing I don't understand.."

Jacob stops and turns to face you.

**Jacob:**"And what's that?"

**Natara:**"If you staged the kidnapping, why did you blow up Mal's apartment building?"

**Jacob:**"Heh for once I'm innocent, you said it yourself, Carlito wants Mal dead."

He turns back and continues walking and you follow until you arrive a small cabin, literally in the middle of no where, Jacob opens the door and you both walk inside. You walk across a small living area with a fireplace and over to a room with the door closed, Jacob tells you to wait there for a second then opens the door ajar and steps inside halfway.

**Jacob:**"Mal, I'm back."

**Mal:**" You've been gone for hours, look when can I get out this goddamn place, I'm going insane, and I feel like a prisoner."

**Jacob:**"Well consider these your vistoring hours."

Jacob pushes the door open fully and your heart jumps out of your chest with pure happiness, as you lay eyes on Mal for the first time in what's felt like forever, Mal lights up and you feel tears of happiness and relief run down your face as you run into Mal's arms. You feel Mal's arms wrap tightly around you and hold you close, you bury your face in the crook of his neck then look up at him and smile uncontrollably.

**Natara:**"I missed you so much."

**Mal:**"I missed you too but don't worry about there is no way I'm ever leaving you again."

You smile as Mal wipes your tears away with his thumb, Mal turns to look at his dad and gives him a thankful smile.

**Mal:**"Thanks for bringing her here dad."

**Jacob:**"Not a problem, I'll leave you two kids alone, behave yourselves."

Jacob winks at Mal and Mal reponses by rolling his eyes, Jacob leaves and closes the door behind him. You look back at Mal and he smiles at you making your heart melt, he leans forward and kisses you lightly, you kiss him back then you both pull eachother into a loving embrace.

A little while later...

You and Mal both sit cuddled up on the small couch in Mal's room, sipping a cup of coffee each.

**Natara:**"We arrested Carlito you know, you can come home now."

**Mal:**"Believe me I want to but my dad still doesn't think it's safe, Carlito wants me dead and just because Carlito's locked up it's not going to stop him...he's clearly been planning this for months."

You put your coffee down and snuggle closer to Mal. And he wraps an arm round you.

**Natara:**"Well if you can't go back yet, then I'm staying here with you."

**Mal:**"You sure that's a good idea? I mean I've missed you so much but I don't want to take you away from your life back home."

**Natara:**"Mal you are my life and I'm not going anywhere."

Mal smiles and looks as if he's about to say something but stops himself.

**Natara:**"What?"

**Mal:**"Nothing."

**Natara:**"Please tell me.."

**Mal:**"I just...I love you."

**Natara:**"I love you too."

You both lean in and your lips meet in a soft kiss, Mal holds you close as you lay on the couch together and you slowly drift asleep in eachothers arms.

**XD hope you liked the last chapter please review, and Happy CoD Monday! Jade xx**


End file.
